2015.09.20 - Gathering: The Calm Before the Storm
For a human, Shane is quiet as he makes his way towards the kitchen. He's freshly showered, but has on the clothes he slept in, because everything in his backpack needs laundering but his usual sleeping attire. The oversized white t-shirt, black sleep pants and ankle socks are loose and comfortable and make him look a bit younger than he is, physically. The house is even more impressive when he's not stumbling through it half in shock and despite that spate of roaring and howling in the wee hours of the morning (which he really should ask about), he slept well. Probably his brain just shutting down to process things. Certainly they seemed less grim this morning. He headed for the kitchen, stomach growling. It struck him as a little rude to just help himself, but he's too hungry to wait for people to wake up. And he'll clean up any mess he made, he promises himself. But first, juice. And Coke, if they have any in the fridge. He hasn't developed the taste for coffee that so obsessed people these days, unfortunately. Tucson is in coyote form, small and brown and scruffy, curled up nose to tail as close to the hearth as he can get without crisping up. His ears perk up and rotate as Shane walks thought and practically sharpen when the fridge is opened. Still. So comfy and warm. But.. fridge. The sparkly glisteny scent of a freshly-opened Coke, the nectar of the Gods. Jason Christopher is sitting, realizing in front of the fire, which only has embers in it at the moment. Not really asleep, just in a state of deep relaxation. His breathing even and restive. He glances over to the kitchen, as he sips a mug of green tea. His voice as ever very quiet as he addresses Shane. "Good morning Shane. I trust you slept well?" He is wearing a black terry cloth robe. As if he recently showered perhaps and just hasn't dressed yet. Jacob is stretched out on the couch, within arm's reach of Jason, half-asleep, but when Jason speaks it's enough to make him sit up. He's also wearing a robe, which he arranges around himself, and flashes a grin over at Shane. "Hey," he calls over, also in a quiet voice. Laughing softly, he asks, "Is it time to get up already? Who's making breakfast?" There's an extra spark about him this morning, just a bit of extra upbeat energy. Shane Welles tries not to jump at the sounds Jason and Jacob's voices. He honestly missed them and the ...dog, maybe? Apparently he's still out of it. He gives them all a nod and a faint smile, "Yeah. There was a little noise really early, but it didn't last long. Um, thanks again, for putting me up for the night. Sorry I spazzed out on you guys." And at Jacob's question, he outright grins and says, "Hey, I pour a mean bowl of cereal." He finds both juice and Coke and pours a tumbler of each, apparently planning on alternating. Apparently his stomach was immortal long before the rest of him. His expression is affable and curious, as he seems to sense more force to their vibrations or whatever that feeling from them is, this morning. Jason Christopher takes another sip of his tea. It has a strong scent, imported to be sure. Old habits die hard and he grew up on this stuff. He stands, well really it's more like he flows, to his feet. "I'll throw something together." He starts getting things out. Eggs, thick cut bacon, corn beef hash, sausage, ham, and freshly made bread from the reservation. All extra things he ordered for the club, that found their way here. There were some big eaters around these days. With everything set out on the counter, he nods satisfied. Now where to start. Tucson uncurls himself, bushy tail flaring out as he stretches back legs, tounge curling as he yawns, then stretches front legs. Licking his snout, he makes his way over to the kitchen, claws clicking on the wood flooring, A few feet away from Shane he blurs up into human form, a scruffy-looking young Hispanic man already clothed in relatively fresh jeans and t-shirt. He yawns, eyes still half-closed, and he waves a hand at Jason as he bends to rumage for a high-walled skillet. "You will not 'throw' anything together, Madre de Dios... that is premium cut maple bacon. You don't 'throw' ... I will cook," he mutters halfway to himself. "Out," he points Jason back to the den. Finding such, he puts it on the stove and sets it to heating, then opens drawers and hunts for the other implements he'll need. "Got any more of that tea?" Jacob asks, apparently interested to try the aromatic beverage. Then, as Jason starts to make with the food happening, Jake's stomach gives a loud growl, and he grins sheepishly. "Okay, that sounds pretty damn amazing," he admits as Jason gets cooking. He stands there for a moment, watching, and then asks, "Can I help, Jase?" But then Tucson speaks up, and Jacob's eyebrows do something on the order of a pole-vault for how high they pop up. And then he's struggling--''struggling''--not to laugh, nearly biting his lips from pressing them together so hard. All that time spent running and training for track and field are evident as Shane lets out a wordless yelp of surprise and literally jumps back from the shapeshifted Tucson. His eyes are very wide and very round. He doesn't say anything for a long moment, just staring at Tucson and then looking to Jason and Jacob as though silently asking if they witnessed the same thing he just did. His drinks are on the counter where he left them to put the bottles back in the fridge. His heartbeat is quick and his scent is full of shock, with a hint of fear. When he finally can speak again, his expression goes to one of wonder as he asks the young man in the kitchen, "Ah, am I finally cracking up, or ... I mean, were you just....?" He clears his throat, finding the question suddenly absurd. Jason Christopher blinks and places his hands up, slowly backing away. "Please, please don't hurt me with that wicked looking skillet Cousin. I shall withdraw. The kitchen is yours." He smiles softly, in his usual manner. Pouring another cup of tea from a clearly very old tea pot. One for both himself and for Jacob. He swishes the tea around, glancing at Shane questioningly. Then adds after a moment. "I'm glad you slept well Shane. I apologize for the noise as well." So it was all of them out there this morning. He watches Shane's reaction to Tucson with a sparkle of humor in his eyes. Tucson looks up at Shane as he stands up, mixing bowl in hand. "Hah? Whut?" he says, moving around the young man to get to the fridge and the eggs. And the butter, and other condiments. And he looks for mushrooms, greens, other things. "Typical woof. Huge pile of meat meat meat," he mutters as he checks a few of the fridge contents. Jacob accepts the cup of tea from Jason, by now unable to keep from laughing at the display of fierceness from Tucson. He lets out a low "Oooooooh," in that someone's gonna get it sort of way before retreating to a seat at the dining table. He inhales the tea deeply, finds it an interesting smell, and then starts to sip on it... all while waiting to see if Tucson "gets it" for his cheeky attitude towards Jason. Schadenfreude in 3, 2, 1... With everybody utterly casual about Tucson's transformation, Shane is almost swayed to believing he imagined it. But he knows he's not that creative, with the details of the change. He creeps back towards the counter gingerly, still giving the were-coyote a disbelieving look. His voice is low and slightly accusatory as he says, "I was totally going to rub your belly." Taking his drinks, he backs up and then, because his conscience is bothering him, "Um, do you need any help?" Sure, the guy is apparently not human, but that doesn't mean he should have to do all the work. Jason Christopher smirks and swats Tucson on the ass, mostly playfully, as he walks by. "Stop acting like you don't enjoy meat, every bit as much as the rest of us." He winks at him and helpfully takes out several other ingredients before walking over and sitting at the dining room table with Jacob as well. "You'll come to get used to things like that Shane. Belly rubs included." Tucson flashes his eyebrows at Shane. "I'm not stopping you, mi primo," he smiles at Shane, as he cracks eggs and begins to whisk them. The bacon is laid gently, almost reverently, into the skillet and then the young man carefully adjusts the stove top heat. "And no, no, it's good. Sit down, breakfast will be ready soon.." He looks up and gives Jason a totally innocent look. "Coyotes are omnivores. We eat a little bit of everything," he says calmly. Tucson's "innocent" act makes Jacob snort slightly, but he mostly hides it in his teacup. He flashes Jason an overtly amused look, just between the two of them, and reaches out with one hand to clasp one of Jason's, just a quiet expression of affection, while sipping the tea. Funny, he'd never really liked it before, but right now it tastes good. He manages not to tease Shane or Tucson further, despite being clearly amused as hell by their antics. Shane Welles blushes deeply at Jason and Tucson's mention of belly rubs and he nods at the latter's gentle dismissal, heading to the table and sitting down. He looks towards Jason and the shifters can all see the thought of those animal noises from the night before and the alpha's words suddenly clicking for the young immortal. "Oh. Oh wow. So, you're all, um, werewolves?" He'd heard the word yesterday, but hearing it and seeing it were very, very different things. He takes a long drink and then says, "Ok. I can totally handle this. Werewolves." He tilts his head and grins suddenly. "Awesome!" Jason Christopher looks at Tucson over his mug as he sips his tea. He shrugs and smiles affectionately. "As you say cousin. A little bit of everything. But perhaps more than a little of somethings?" He smiles and takes another sip of his aromatic tea to cover his slight grin. A glance shared between him and Jacob. Both clearly amused. He squeezes Jacob's hand slightly in his own. Jason glances at Shane and nods to him. "Yes Shane. Different types of werewolf, or different animals all together. But we are all of shifting breeds." Tucson fixes eggs in various ways, adding butter, spices, salt, pepper, peppers and other things to make omelets and scrambles and such - the bacon is crisped and chopped or plated, and some ham goes in the skillet next. He steps out the back door for a bit and comes back in with some fresh-cut greenery - specifically, wild ginger - and a handful of edible mushrooms, both of which get chopped and added for extra aromatic flavors. "Yep," he says to Shane as he brings over the first plates and baskets of food to the table - "Not a woof, but a coyote," he says. "Welcome to the jungle, so to speak," Jacob says, clearly amused as hell by having a "were-virgin" among them and unable to keep grinning about it. Mostly, though, he just seems to be in an irrepressibly good mood since the events earlier that morning. And as he smells the food cooking, he makes a happy little growl, deep in his throat. "Tucson's probably gonna learn to love a lot of a lot of things," he finally can't resist commenting, staring at the food in appreciation. "And we're gonna love him riiight back." Somewhat belatedly, the other undercurrent in the room occurs to Shane and he blushes again, hiding it with a large drink of his orange juice this time. Hm. Okay. It's the future. Stuff is different. More relaxed. And a lot more cursing. But wow. He looks from Jason to Jacob to Tucson and shakes his head once, both amused and bemused and still trying to work it all out in his head. He nods at Jason's words, meeting the tall man's oddly-colored eyes and then looking back to Tucson at the correction, saying, "Were-Coyote. Sorry! I'll remember. There would be all kinds, wouldn't there?" He's picturing were rabbits and were dogs. And then, thinking of the goat-man who killed him a couple of days before, it's suddenly not that funny. Switching back to Coke, he takes a sip and then snorts a little at Jacob's jungle line. And then blushing again at the muscular young man's comments to the were-coyote. Evidently, 'were' isn't the only kind of virgin he is. Casting about for some quick change of topic, Shane asks, "So, how do I fit into this? Am I a, um, shifter too? And why would people be hunting me?" Jason Christopher smiles and ponders that. "After breakfast. And after I go make sure Aiden hasn't hunted most of the deer population of Washington state. We will talk about that Shane. At length." Jason starts serving food into plates. Finally starting to eat himself. Mmmming appreciatively and then adding. "My compliments to the chef." He notices Shane's discomfort, or fumbling at least, and spares him by gracefully accepting the subject change. Tucson has gone back to fix his own breakfast, a blistering hot egg and pepper dish, with a little of that wonderful bacon on the side. He puts pans and bowls in the sink to soak for a bit, and brings his breakfast to the table and sits down. "Thank you," he says to Jason. "I'll make a grocery list later. Some dude is hunting you?" he says to Shane. Jacob eats heartily, his good mood clearly enduring, though he turns more serious as he looks to Jason. "I'll come with you partway," he says, "but then I've got to go find Sam." He grimaces slightly, knowing that it won't be the most pleasant conversation. "We've got... y'know. Alpha stuff to talk about, and I need to make sure he understands that I'm not going to threaten his authority or try to take his territory or anything." Shane Welles looks like he wants to argue, but there is a weight of authority to Jason, even he doesn't look that much older than Shane himself. He nods politely says, "Okay. Whenever you're ready." He was raised to defer to authority and it shows. Were he a shifter, he'd probably make a pretty good beta. And then, at being offered a plate of food, he grins and adds a cheerful, "Thanks!" He digs in and then has to swallow at the question from Tucson. "Um, yes? Kinda? Maybe? I think they are. But he's talking about people I didn't know about before." The young immortal's shrug is expressively weary and wide as he says, "Who'd have thought my life would get complicated after I died?" And then, hearing Jacob talking business, as it were, he shuts up and concentrates on breakfast, stopping only long enough to give Tucson a thumbs-up gesture and murmur, "S'good." Or something like that, around a mouthful of bacon and eggs. Jason Christopher finishes eating, though it's worth noting his manners at the table are beyond perfect. Royalty and etiquette and all that. He rises and shrugs off his robe as he starts for the door. Clearly unconcerned with nudity, yup. "If you need me there Jacob, just howl and I'll come." He glances back at Tucson and Shane. "Both of you make yourself at home. I shouldn't be overly long tracking him down." Then he starts phasing even as he is opening the door. Falling in on himself into the shape of a jet black, European wolf. Which quickly dashed off into the trees. "After you die, that's when things start getting good and weird," Tucson says to Shane. "At least you're still rattling around in a physical form. And thank you," he says, pausing to drink some of the tea before eating more. He finishes up, then blurs into his coyote form in the chair - his transform notably different from the wolf's - hops down and walks back over to the fire where he flops down and is asleep again in seconds. Apparently he has no problem making himself at home. Jacob's table manners aren't quite as good, but he's polite enough. Once he's done, he winks at the others and says, "Glad to have you around, Shane. See you a little later, after we've taken care of business." And then he too sheds his robe and exits, phasing into his hulking wolf-shape and loping off into the distance. Shane Welles blinks as Jason gets naked, shifts into a wolf and leaves, followed by Jacob a moment later, the size of the wolf making him gasp. And then Tucson transforms and goes back to napping. He starts gathering breakfast dishes, which seems only fair, all things considered. And it will give him something to do with himself while he waits for the wolves to finish their business. As he carries the plates to the sink, he grunts and mutters, "No tan lines. I wonder if that's part of the werewolf deal?" He shrugs and gets to work. Several hours later... The storm is gathering, drawing near, and everyone knows it--but as with so many such storms, there is a calm before this one. In the hours following the Watchman's awakening, there was resting, there was a shared meal, and then there was seeing to things that needed done. As the afternoon of that day settles upon them, Jacob Black returns to the chapel in the forest bearing a couple of large grocery bags. Calling out, he asks, "Anyone here? I'm back!" Tucson is curled up in coyote form near the hearth, nose tucked into bushy gray tail, but when the scent of groceries hits him, he's up. Eyes bright and alert, he bounds up on the couch and puts paws on the back, looking to the door, tail wagging. Jason Christopher had returned a short while earlier after tracking Aiden Carver down and bringing him back to the Yacht in La Push marina. It would be to easy to lose himself in the power of his new man-wolf phase. Given his history, that was unacceptable to Jason. Since then he'd been through the room several times. Basement to upstairs, several times over. But as Jacob returns he wale downstairs and arches an eyebrow at the groceries. "Shopping excursion?" Shane Welles is out of things to do. He did the breakfast dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, then did his laundry, wandered around the chapel and considered doing more cleaning, but thought it would be rude. At last he sighed and found a book to read, looking out at the gathering clouds occasionally. When Jacob comes home, he snaps the history of ...something boring, French and probably narrated by Stephen Fry when it made it to TV closed and nods a polite greeting to the werewolf. Jacob laughs brightly at Tucson's greeting, and he goes to set the grocery bags down on the table. "Okay, someone's getting too cute for his own good over there," he remarks of the were-coyote. Then, looking up at Jason, he rolls his eyes a bit. "Apparently, I'm going to starve if left to my own devices. This," he says, gesturing to one bag, "is from Emily. She packed up like three batches of muffins and made me take 'em all. Blueberry, banana walnut, and chocolate chip, I think. The other bag's from Dad. He's apparently got someone doing extra shopping for him since I've been busy, so he packed me up a bag of just... kind of every random bit of something he could find. At least I made him keep the frozen dinners." Mingled with his casual tone, of course, is a slight hint of guilt. He does feel bad for not personally looking after his father all the time, and Emily's gift, while thoughtful, feels a bit much when part of him thinks he's walked out on the pack. He doesn't conceal it completely. Tucson blurs into his human form, sitting on the couch, and he gets up to help put away the groceries. "I need to do some shopping as well, so you don't just stock the place with every type of protein known to man and dog," he says. "I went out this morning and found some more herbs and mushrooms, but it's too late in the season for the good stuff, and what's there is going to sleep." He points to a trio of small twists of plants, hanging up to dry. "Mushrooms are in the fridge." Jason Christopher catches the undertones to Jacob's good-natured banter. He was always quite skilled at perception, this was no different. He made eye contact with Jacob and held it. "It was very kind of them both. Your father, and Emily." Of course if Emily was making muffins for them, perhaps that was telling. But his gaze easily says more. We will talk about the rest soon. "Protein is good for you. But I admit I'm quite fond of other dietary food groups as well. Please do go shopping Tucson. I'll leave you money to do so." A thousand or so dollars would likely do. No, maybe more. More yes. Shane Welles blinks at the idea of a thousand dollar shopping trip. He shakes his head and wanders closer. He might not be a shifter, but he has a teenager's nose for delicious baked goods. And a teenager's perpetually growling stomach. Looking at Tucson he offers, "If you need somebody to help carry bags, I don't have anything else to do. And that's going to be a LOT of bags." The front door to the place swings open rather abruptly. When Brodie comes through the front door he looks, exhausted. The normally bright and sunshiney teen looks weather worn. That is the best way to describe it. He has a large oddly shaped parcel with him. It is long and wrapped in leather. It could be a big umbrella or something else. His bright blue eyes, however. They aren't exhausted. They are full of life, full of fire. He doesn't say anything to anyone. He makes his way into the area with everyone assembled and he walks straight over to Shane. "You're going to need this." It is placed down in front of him and he turns and walks over to a couch and he flops down on the couch like only a lion could. Where the hell did Brodie go when he left? Jake holds Jason's eyes for a few moments, giving him a smile that is at once grateful and accepting. Yes, there will be things to talk about... later. He looks away to flash a grin at Tucson, saying, "Just make sure you do get enough meat. And don't go for the cheap stuff. Jason has expensive tastes." He slides the bag of muffins towards Shane, chuckling, and says, "Have at, dude. If we don't eat 'em all, she'd be insulted." And then he goes to start putting away the groceries his dad gave him--mostly simple staple items of a quality much lower than Jason would buy. No doubt Jacob had tried to refuse the gift, but sometimes you just can't argue with your dad. And then Brodie arrives, making Jake look over, quirking an eyebrow. "What's that?" he wonders aloud. "You're hired," Tucson says to Shane, as he also drafts him into putting up the goods that are here at the moment. "And I never buy cheap meat, dude. I'd steal the good stuff, first." He also looks at Shane's new toy, eyes bright with curiosity. Jason Christopher has a rather good idea what was in the package. He could smell it easily enough. So Brodie knew what Shane was as well then. Jason was not looking forward to telling the teen that aspect of his new life. He sighed inwardly, Shane was like the kids in Beacon Hills. He lacked a killer instinct. And surprisingly Jason didn't mind that anymore. They were kids, all of them just pups. They shouldn't have to live in a world of murder and monsters. That was HIS world. He'd keep that from them, as long as he could. "Brodie.." He can smell it on him. The cities had their own unique air pollutants. "You've been out for a walk. It went well then?" No judgement, Brodie was at least as accomplished in magic as he was. At a substantially younger age. He would always worry, because he cared. But as for faith in his ability, that he had quite a bit of. "Shane. It seems Brodie has come to the same conclusion I have. For the moment, it might be better you stayed here. Until we explain." Holy ground and all. "Brodie, would you care to explain your gift?" Shane Welles is reaching for the muffins with a grateful grin to Jacob when Brodie wanders in and drops that leather packet in front of him. He tilts his head and unwraps it, revealing a curved small sword or officer's saber with a lion's head hilt and guard. The weapon looks beautiful and deadly, with a soft shine to the blade that suggests that it is not steel but some kind of silver. He reaches out and touches the hilt with his fingers but doesn't pick it up. It looks too valuable to touch. He looks up, confusion and wonder in his eyes. "It's pretty but why?" And then Jason's words make him turn his eyes to the tall man and he looks even more confused. At Jason's prompt, he looks back to Brodie. "Um, guys?" Brodie takes a look towards Jason and he says, "I'll explain if someone brings me something to eat." He does smell like cities, cities plural. "I went for a walk and in the end. I ended up visiting family." Anyone who knows the Bryants knows they have no family left in the United States. "That, Shane Welles. Is your legacy. A gift from me to you. Because I sometimes get glimpses of the future. I sometimes get glimpses of the past. And sometimes, I get glimpses of the present." He lifts an arm up and he drapes the arm over his forehead. "Not a single bit of sun there. Rain and clouds." He grumbles. England was not a pleasant place to visit because of that. "I took the information that Jason provided and I consulted the book. And then I followed my instincts. It led me to a family member. That is what they gave me. We are going to need you to get good with that. Just don't train with that one against the wolves. It will hurt them." Sadly, that's why that specific blade was needed. "Brock will help you. He is trained to be a weapon. And the blade will not damage him like the children of the moon. Let me know when she tells you her name. Take care of her, she is yours now. Forever." He looks towards Jason and Jake and then Tuscon. "You know, I didn't get your name. I'm Brodie." He forces out a smile that Brodie is known for, despite how tired he is. Jacob's frown couldn't get much more dour than it does at Brodie's explanation. Still, Jake snags a blueberry muffin--and, by the way, they're huge--and walks over to Brodie, offering it to him. "They're pretty good," he says quietly, "And there's plenty more." He meets Brodie's eyes, a mixture of concerned and puzzled, then turns to look at Jason, too. Yeah, this is another thing for Jacob to worry about. At least, for once, he doesn't have a pack to worry over, too. (How long that will last, of course, is pretty questionable.) Tucson looks between Shane and Brodie and the sword, and stays quiet until Brodie asks him. "Tuscon Cortez," the young man says in his slight Spanish accent, giving the wolf a smile in return as he returns to putting up the groceries Jacob brought in. Jason Christopher glances at Jacob and a smile tugs one corner of his lips in a wry grin. He DID have expensive tastes. Yet he was conversely happy devouring a deer in the woods too. So there is some range as well. He reaches into his jeans pocket and peels off 1500.00 dollars, giving it to Tucson by tucking it into his pocket. Then thinks better and hands him another two hundred more, again tucking it into his pocket. No for an answer? Think again. "Like Jacob said, expensive tastes." Of course he spots a can of SpaghettiOs from Jake's dad and grins. "I remember when these first came out. Back in 1965." Ok so largely expensive. Jason listens to Brodie's explanation, walking upstairs for a moment, before rejoining them and the conversation. He is carrying a katana, with a snarling wolf head at the base of the hilt, and very large wolf teeth worked along the hilt. "I'll teach you as well. Silver is no bane of mine actually. We spread that lie, to all parts of the world millennia ago. As a way to fool our most daunting enemies, vampires. It worked to well. Some of our kind developed a psychosomatic allergy to silver. Because they believed it should hurt." He shakes his head some. "Shane. You are immortal. You are never going to age now. You will never die. Unless someone cuts off your head. And...There are others like you. Who will wish to try." He let's that sink in a moment. Baby steps into the life altering OHMYFUCKINGGODWHYMENOOOOOOOO! news. The young Immortal just gets more and more wide-eyed as Brodie speaks. And then, finally, inappropriately, he gives a helpless little laugh. "Um, Brock? You mean the Surfer Hulk dude? The guy who has like a foot of height and a hundred pounds of muscle on me? And ten pounds of hair? Dude would break me like a pretzel stick." He reaches down and gently, almost reverently starts to cover the sword with the oiled leather wrappings again. "Thank you. Very much. But I'm not going to hit anybody with a sword, that's cra...." And that's when Jason returns with another sword. He gives the tall werewolf a look and then sits down at the news. "Hh." A pause, "Why would anybody go around doing that? That's just ... mean." Rude doesn't quite cover it and 'crazy' seems a little rude. Brodie turns to Shane and says so a matter-of-factly. "Well, then you best learn to get very good with that thing. And it's even better to know that you're not dying any time soon from being a cute pretzel." He shrugs his shoulders. "Brock is a good teacher. And you need a good teacher. And besides, you need to learn from the best to be the best. And like I said before. We were trained to become weapons. It's just that his training stuck. And my mom protected me from most of the brunt of it." He looks at Jason. "Depends on the shifter. Some have a silver Bane. And when you have bonded with her. She will protect you. She's got magic in her. By the way. I am only assuming it is a girl. It felt like a she. I could be wrong." He laughs softly. "And for the record, Shane. You're not going to be hitting anyone with the sword. You're going to be cutting them and cleaving off their heads. Here is the thing. I don't expect you to go out and hunt your kind down and kill them. I do expect you to learn how to defend yourself. Because we need you. And some of us may have already grown attached to you. If you don't learn, you will die. I was trained how to use my magic before I could walk. It is a part of me and I need to control it to not harm myself and others. You need to use the blade to protect yourself and to protect others. Because the people, the ones that will come for you. They will not just hurt you. They will hurt people around you, to get to you. It's a lot to take in, but it needs to be said. And fast. Welcome to the world of, throw the kid into the pool and hope instinct takes over or they will drown. Not the ideal teaching method. But, I am my fathers son." "All right, hang on," Jacob says, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm all in favor of Shane learning to defend himself, especially if he's an immortal... swordsman, or whatever... but Brodie, that's not how this works. He's here. As long as he's here, he's protected. If some ancient asshole comes along with a sword and thinks he's taking anybody's head?" By rights, something dramatic would happen then--a flash of glowing eyes, a bestial growl in his chest, or the shifting of the earth beneath him. Something. Instead, all there is to see is the unwavering stare of two dark eyes, the slight clenching of the fist nestled against his chest, the flexing of muscles in his jaw. Deceptively human signs, those. After a beat he finishes in a quiet, hard voice, "He's done. He comes here? Comes to this land to pick a fight?" A single, decisive shake of his head. "Done." Tucson stares at the wad of cash for a second, then at his pocket as Jason gives him more money than he's seen in one place in... awhile. He starts to protest, bites his tongue, then continues to put up groceries. He whistles softly when he hears just what Shane IS; he'd heard rumors and stories of course, but to actually meet one? He put that on par with Bigfoot. "You get quick or tricky enough, Shane, doesn't matter how big they are," he says casually. Jason Christopher sighs faintly. "There is a...power...within you. I can't say I know what. Even the scholars of my father's court did not know. It is not magic. But a power not totally unlike it. As immortals kill other immortals, they take that power from them. They become more powerful. The fights are always with blades. And never on holy ground. More than that I'd need to research. Though I had heard some time back.." Of course some time is a little vague when you are over 400. "That someone had 'won' the immortal contest that required the taking of heads. Perhaps no one will ever look for you Shane. But in my experience there are always those seeking quick ways to acquire power. Murder is one of the fastest. You need to be able to defend yourself at least." Jason walks over to Brodie and places a hand on his shoulder. Yes, he saw upstairs. If the entire place had burnt down, he'd still welcome Brodie home. Always. A moment of looking into those bright blue eyes, and he just nods at him. "I'm glad your safe, and back." He doesn't comment on a silver bane. He didn't, which was what mattered here. Then he walks over to help Jacob with any remaining groceries from Billy Black. Oh and eat one of Emily's banana nut muffins because DAMMMMMNNNNNN Girlfriend could bake the HELL out of a muffin! Ahem. Yes. Very tasty. Carry on. Jason looks at Jacob a moment like he is going to kiss him. Then. He kisses him. That was just fucking beautiful. In fact he kisses him again for good measure. Then once more, one to grow on. Tucson looks at the kissing pair, puts down the can he was going to put up, and walks casually out of the room without a word. Moments later, the sounds of a (cold) shower can be heard running. Shane Welles is looking distinctly sea sick as Brodie speaks and then when Jacob does, there is a momentary flash of gratitude and something suspiciously like hero worship in the immortal teenager's eyes. Then when Jason speaks, Shane nods uncertainly. He tries to make sense of all of that and finally, reluctantly, he looks between Jason and Jacob. It would pretty easy to let the werewolves fight his battles for him. But if HE is being given a magic sword, that means that others have them too. And the thought of hiding while these people, good people, bleed for him, shames the boy (at least in terms of life experience) to the core. He looks towards the two of them kissing, blushing again and then down again. His hand trembles a little as he unwraps the sword and then, as though expecting it to shock him, he lifts it up. It's light. And balanced. And the very air sings softly as the enchanted metal slices through it. He looks at Brodie and says, "I ... don't think I can kill anybody. I'm not ... that's just not me. But I can't hide either." He doesn't sound at all happy about it. "And nobody is getting hurt defending me from crazy headhunter dudes." He goes back to looking at the sword in his hand, with exactly the same expression one would give a fascinating, beautiful and yet deadly venomous snake. Brodie starts to destroy the muffin like it was his only real meal in a few days. He is extremely hungry. But the Aussie does look towards Jacob as he gets all defensive. "Oh man, Jake. You're turning into Jason." That's not a bad thing, just a matter of a fact statement. When Brodie is hungry and without sun and sleep from the nightmares. He gets cranky. Cranky Brodie just says whatever. He just shakes his head. "It doesn't work that way Jacob. He cannot deny this part of his nature, like you cannot deny the moon. The blade is his mistress now. He either accepts that, or he won't. And then we will have to deal with that as we would a two-natured who denies the beast." He takes a deep breath, Jacob is extremely hot right now. "I think I just wet my panties. Turn down the Alpha, Mate." He decides it's best not to talk about the room up stairs. "I wasn't going to come back. When they told me of the sword. I knew this was my place. All signs lead back to La Push." If it wasn't for Shane, they may not have seen the Lion again. As silly as that sounds. He could have killed them all in their sleep. "That sword was made for you Shane. She doesn't do that when I swing it. Just saying. I don't want anything to happen to you. But I don't want anyone fighting my battles for me. You didn't seem like the type either." Whatever Jake was doing is forgotten, at least temporarily, at that set of kisses. The first surprises him, but he leans into it. The second stuns him, and he drops his arms from their place across his chest, reaching to wrap them around Jason's waist. By the third, he's fully embracing the moment, and the temperature may have gone up a few degrees around them. Once they do part, he holds Jason's eyes with his own for a few moments, smiling at him in a way that is knowing, grateful, and quite distinctly wolf-like. Only then does he look round, not even blushing or showing a sign of self-consciousness, and says simply, "We should all be as strong and in control of our own power as we can be. We should feel secure in what we can do, able to be who we want. But being here means being together. That's... all I really meant, I guess." The speech-making doesn't come naturally to him, but he had to get that out there. Of course, it's Brodie's comments that finally send him blushing, but he laughs it off, hugging Jason harder. "Oh, shut up," he says, but there's no weight to the words. He might as well have said "thank you," for the tone of it. Finally, he winks at Shane. "So learn to fight beside us. Nobody here fights alone." Jason Christopher watches Tucson leave the room and he can smell just why. The cold shower just cements it. Coyotes and their 'drive'. He eats another piece of muffin (nomnomnom) while watching Shane swing the sword. If he just shouted Expelliarmus maybe he'd win. Since he handled the sword like it was a wand. "I think the goal Shane. Is that you not get killed. More so than asking you to kill anyone." Jason listened to Brodie and walked over, kneeling in front of him. "Never say that again. Roam if you will Brodie. You are strong and able. But always. Always come home." Then, he hugs him. Just wraps him in that alpha aura, and hugs him tight. His voice had a certain edge to it. Nothing really scared Jason. He was quite simply immune to it. But the idea of losing someone, someone he cared about. It was the closest thing to a fear that he had. After a few moments he stands back up, and returns to Jacob's side, leaning into him and meticulously eating that muffin. Nomnomnom. Shane Welles grins at Brodie's advice to Jake and then tilts his head to watch the werewolves make out. It really is kind of breathtaking. He tilts his head and at the 'nobody fights alone' line, his eyes glitter with amusement and gentle teasing as he says, "Well, you'd have to pull them apart for them to fight alone." And then he goes back to hefting the sword, reaching out to touch the edge and promptly cutting himself on the enchanted silver. The few drops of blood run down that edge, the color exactly the same as the ruby red eyes of the lion surmounting the pommel. "Ow. Crap." But the wound is already healing. He nods dubiously at Jason's explanation and says, "Defending sounds more likely than going all ninja on some dude." And then he puts the sword down again, feeling a little silly for waving it around. He folds the cloth back around the blade and licks the last of the blood off his now pristine thumb, thoughtfully. He's quiet as he tries to work through all that information. Brodie is starting to really get sleepy. He hasn't slept well in a few days. When Jason comes over and he kneels in front of him. Brodie purses his lips together. "We all have our issues. For now, it's just a matter of making sure that we can keep our issues in check." He leans in to the alpha and that hug. He inhales the man's scent. "I'm here now. That's what matters. I cannot speak for the future, but I can speak to the now. And i'm here now." He places a kiss on Jason's head. "Oh Jake is going to start getting that Jason stern look on your face." He chuckles and then lifts himself up. "I need to sleep, sleep until the sun is absorbed in my skin and I'm strong again. And totally less exhausted." The scent of Shane's blood in the air gets him blinking. "You should be more respectful of the blades. They will cut you to pieces if you don't." He looks around. "Does anyone think they could... um take a nap with me?" Even Shane at this point. Jacob raises his eyebrows a bit and, glancing at the others, says, "Well, we could all go up together, but... Jason can take Brodie up and help him sleep, if he wants to. If Shane would rather stay down here, I can keep him company." He offers a small, gentle smile, all warmth and easy comfort. Clearly, he's not troubled at all by the familiarity between the others, and he doesn't seem worried that Brodie's going to up and leave, either. Contentment is clearly written all over him. It was a start. Shane would learn, and he was safe here while he did. Holy ground. "There is nothing to be ashamed of in learning to fight, in order to defend. Both yourself and others." Far more noble than why he learned, after all. His father just wanted him to kill faster and more efficiently. Jason looks at Jacob and nods to him. Then replies to Brodie in that soft voice. He knows very well from what Brodie said before. What the nightmares meant. And what kept them at bay. He'd be sleeping with them from now on. He was pretty sure Jacob would agree. "Come on Kitten. Let's get you to bed." Maybe a little druidic-inspired sunshine again too. He strides over and just picks Brodie up, with a wink, and carries him upstairs. But dammit he finished that damn muffin. Because HELLO Party all up in your mouth! HOLLA!.... Ahem Yes. Delicious. Carry on. Shane Welles blinks at that offer from Jacob and then looks to how tired Brodie looks. He clears his throat and shrugs, "I don't think a nap ever killed anybody. And if Brodie needs you guys, I'm fine with tagging along." Which is a very neat way of dodging saying that he is suddenly and acutely aware of a shortage of human (or close enough) affection in his life since he died the first time. The Immortal's expression is carefully neutral, but that solitude and deep loneliness are far more visible than he thinks. But he picks up the wrapped up sword like a child's stuffed bear as he says to Brodie, "If she tries to eat me, I swear I'm giving back this sword the hard way." Laughing, Jacob slings an arm around Shane's shoulders and steers him upstairs after Jason and Brodie. "Enough swashbuckling for one day, Jack Sparrow. A little power-nap will do us all some good." So they all head upstairs for naptime. And you can bet there will be a whole lot of cuddling to go along with it. Sometimes these things just work out. Sometimes, just... It's good to have a pack. Jason Christopher can still hear the shower running with Tucson soaking and shivering no doubt. As he carries Brodie upstairs, hearing Jacob and Shane following. Jason smiled to himself. And in a moment of the perfect fusion of happiness and practicality thought to himself. .o0( I think we're going to need a bigger bed ) The thought just made him smile. Oh yes. Yes it did. Brodie just looks at Jason with startled surprise as he is hefted up and carried. "I'm tired, not an invalid mate." He chuckles and he just shakes his head. Although he does nuzzle against Jason as they walk. To Shane he says, "Are you promising to slide your sword inside me?" He chuckles and licks his lips. A wink is added. "If she tries to eat you, you need to learn how to become her master." He takes a nice deep breath. "Shane volunteered be my big spoon. Does he know I sleep naked?"